


Back Home

by jshn



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach回到了没有Chris的洛杉矶。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

—— 

Zach站在门前，手指在裤兜里摸索着钥匙串。他立刻找到了那枚正确的钥匙，甚至不需要开灯确认。并不是因为那钥匙的形状有多么的特别，它其实比其他所有钥匙都要新一些；不过Zach在开车来这里的路上已经默默摩挲了它很久。 

门打开了。屋子里一片漆黑，很安静。没有Noah的低吠或者Harold的抓挠声。 

但Zach闭上眼深吸了口气，空气里属于另一个人的味道一下子盈满了他的鼻尖，他觉得自己终于回了家。 

就着门灯的暗黄色光线，Zach脱下了鞋子，把它们拿在手里，和鞋架上另一堆新新旧旧款式相近的运动鞋摆放在一起。然后他拎起一双黑色的人字拖。它在鞋架上显得有些格格不入，不过Zach知道它穿起来很舒服，因为他自己家里也有一双一模一样的。 

Zach直接沿着门廊走进去，很快门灯就在他身后熄灭了，他没有打开其他灯的欲望。他不希望给自己寻找另一个人痕迹的机会，如果他能看得更清楚，他就会意识到这里只有他一个人。他安静地在黑暗之中穿行，并不需要太好的视线，因为他记得这间屋子所有的布局和陈设。它们就在那里。也许每天都会在他睡梦中出现。 

Zach很快走过客卧，但他没有停下来。他绕过卫生间，直接推开了主卧的门。 

是的，就是这儿了。Zach再度用力地呼吸。屋子里当然充满着另一个人常有的古龙水的味道，不过并不算浓郁，Zach可以从那之下捕捉到另外的特别的气息。 

Chris的味道。干净清爽，就像加州的阳光。 

Zach情不自禁地吸了吸鼻子。这一瞬间他表现得大概有点像Noah，扑到熟悉的人身上疯狂地嗅闻。 

如果Chris看见，一定会笑得像个傻瓜。 

这一想象让他咧着嘴笑了出来。笑声在空荡荡的屋子里显得有些突兀，Zach不得不停了下来，往前走了几步，脱下外套，把自己扔在Chris的床上。 

他的脸颊感受到了柔软的床垫，鼻尖却蹭到了某个硬梆梆的玩意儿。 

那大概是Chris没看完的书，摊在枕头上，而且还是硬书脊的。Zach抬起脑袋，揉了揉鼻梁，低声抱怨了一句。Chris的生活习惯显然还是老样子。他伸出手臂，把书挪到一边的床头柜上，放在一堆书的最上方，没忘了替Chris夹上书签。 

收回手指的时候他触到了Chris的眼镜。他不自觉地拿起了它，手指轻轻拂过那纤细坚硬的金属轮廓，就像抚摸着主人的眉眼。 

Zach的喉间不由自主地溢出一声叹息。他握着Chris的眼镜，不舍得松开，然后略微沮丧地趴下身，把头深深埋在了枕头里。 

枕头很软，是他喜欢的质地细腻的棉麻布。Zach用脸颊蹭了蹭那块布料，想起来这似乎还是当年他和Chris一起挑选的几套其中的一套。在挑选颜色的时候他们还发生了小小的争执。不过最后Chris还是妥协了。Zach以为他早就丢了这套浅黄色的会让他看起来像个未成年小姑娘的床单了——不过他很高兴Chris没有这么做。 

Chris的味道越发浓郁了。 

Zach不由自主地抱紧了被子，Chris的气息包裹着他，他想象着那是一个拥抱……这让他感到无比安心。他太累了，他可以就这样趴着沉沉睡去。 

不知过了多久。 

Zach模模糊糊地感觉到有人靠近。他低哼了一声，颁奖仪式和之后的活动消耗了他大部分的精力，疲惫在他体内沉沉积累，锁住了他的四肢，他完全没有办法动弹。 

不过那人的感觉很熟悉。熟悉到让Zach露出了一个放松的笑容。 

他爬上了床铺，从Zach背后搂住了他，大半的体重压在了Zach身上。他一只手搭在Zach的后颈，不轻不重地揉捏着，让Zach更加放松，另一只手绕过Zach的腰，落在他的腹部。 

Zach感到一连串的轻吻落在他的后颈，很快他的耳朵被人含住了，温暖湿润的舌头舔舐着他的耳廓，这让他的身体不自觉地绷紧了，开始轻微战栗。 

落在他腰腹的手愈发用力，让他们的身体紧紧贴合在一起。清凉的手指从Zach松垮的T恤底下钻了进去，从他的小腹逐渐往上，一路撩拨着他敏感的毛发。 

Zach的脸埋在枕头里，嘴唇微张，发出无声的急促的喘息。他当然想要更多。他在那人的桎梏下不耐地扭动着，在床单上轻轻磨蹭。 

可那只手缓缓下移，在他的牛仔裤上方打转，可就是不愿意如愿落在他继续照料的地方。 

“天呐Chris。”Zach低吼了一声，他想让他不要调皮，否则他会翻过身来把他狠狠钉在床单上，让他哭泣求饶。 

可当他真的坐起来的时候，身后的重量消失了。 

Zach茫然地抱着被子坐在原地。他赤裸的胳膊感到了凉意，屋子里甚至没有过另一个人的温度。 

他低下了头，把头搁在膝盖上，发出一声介于咆哮和呜咽之间的悲鸣。 

他还可悲地硬着，因为一个梦，他渴望得发痛。 

坐了大概五分钟，Zach最终还是掏出了手机。现在伦敦应该是早晨，他大概不会打扰到Chris。 

电话里传来熟悉的嗓音时，Zach感到一直堵塞在胸口的沉重雾霭总算散开了一些。 

“你还没睡？我还以为颁奖活动什么的你会很累。” 

Chris语调轻松，Zach意外地发现他那边的环境也挺安静。 

“回到洛杉矶我兴奋着呢。”Zach捋了一把额发，故意让自己听起来很愉悦。 

“你在家里？还是酒店？”Chris问。 

Zach发现Chris没有问他是在谁的家里。不过没有区别了。“我在家里。” 

Chris沉默了一会儿。“我真希望现在在洛杉矶，Zachary。” 

他们有多久没见了？ 

上一次见面似乎还在东京。 

Zach默默计数着日子，这让他更加低落。他的每一寸肌肤、每一个细胞都在因为Chris在电话那头的呼吸声战栗，让他知道自己有多想他。但他只是咬紧了嘴唇。 

“你还好吧？”他问Chris。拍摄是否顺利、和朋友的相处是否愉快、在那边吃得好不好……以及什么时候回来。至少从照片上看，Chris比在东京的时候更瘦了一圈。 

“我很好。”Chris说，呼吸像是停顿了一会儿，“就是……就是很想你。” 

Zach哽住了。“我也是。” 

“颁奖结束后我就想给你打电话的，我真希望能陪着你出席。你在红毯上简直好看极了。”Chris低沉地笑了起来。 

“可惜……”Zach摇了摇头。 

“以后总有机会的是不是？你拿到了提名，已经很值得庆祝了。”Chris抢先说。 

Zach因为Chris的安慰而感动。虽然他更可惜的是Chris不在这里……那个奖虽然重要，不过他对自己有信心。“谢谢你，Chris。” 

“所以，庆祝？”Chris突然开口。 

Zach惊诧地皱了皱眉。Chris的声音听起来有点奇怪，就像并不是…… 

他猛地从床上弹了起来，一步跳到门口。 

刚才太专心地打电话，他没有听到什么动静。 

也许，这是又一个梦？ 

下一秒，敲门声真的响了起来。 

Zach微笑着握住门把手。 

“欢迎回家。” 

 

——Fin。


End file.
